


No Regrets, Just Love...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan ends up with a new pet. </p><p>AU for Lucy and Joan's timelines/stories. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets, Just Love...

Joan Redfern had smiled softly as she re-read John's diaries, setting them aside as someone knocked at the door. She had gone to answer it, finding a lone woman stood on her doorstep, carrying a female form that was clearly broken if at all salvageable. She had indicated a bed, thanking the woman and watching her leave. After a while of quiet contemplation, she had seen to the girl's wounds, noting the open scars and bruising around the girl's eye. She had felt anger rising and yet, when the girl woke with a scream, she had nothing but kindness in her eyes and voice. 

"Hush... hush now... it's alright... your safe here."  
The girl shivered in her arms staring straight ahead her eyes locked in a look of fright.   
"Oh sweetheart... what happened to you..."

Joan murmured, cradling the girl closer, stroking her hair gently, waiting for the girl to relax a little. The girl looked at her...and slowly.... very slowly told her the story. Joan had spoken gently, clearly tender and caring. Perhaps even loving. 

"I am so sorry, sweet girl... but nothing will happen to you here... nothing you don't want."  
The girl looked at her and nodded comprehendingly. Joan smiled softly, gently stroking the girl's hair again. 

"Would you like to rest?"  
"You stay with Lucy?"

The girl asked, speaking for the very first time.   
"If you wanted me to, yes I would."  
"Please do…"   
"Of course."

Joan soothed, stroking the girl's hair tenderly. 

"Try to rest."  
Lucy nodded and lay down to sleep, finding peace with Joan stroking her hair.


End file.
